


Bitten

by Woozimaki (punk_assnerd)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Fictober, Human/Vampire Relationship, I am so sorry about this, Kinktober, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Vampire Bites, Vampire Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Vampire Sex, Vampires, but I'm really not, less than 5k words of rushed kinktober smut, seokhan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/Woozimaki
Summary: "Hansol, you were literally riding my dick in this exact same couch two nights ago. I don't get why this is freaking you out." Jihoon says and Hansol hits  him with the pillow on the couch."Shut up! This is different!" Hansol says as he hits Jihoon and Jihoon grabs the pillow and sits on it.OrHansol tells Jihoon about something he wants to try and Jihoon is all for it.





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Doing something for October? Actively participating in spending?  
OHMYGOD who am I? 
> 
> Well here's a barely kinky vampire jihoon and human Hansol smut no one asked for.

"It's not that weird." Jihoon assures Hansol but Hansol still has his face in his hands. 

"I mean... I'm not gonna lie, when you said you wanted to try something a bit different i thought you meant something wild but this is actually a good start, I guess." Jihoon says and Hansol groans again.

"So? You want to?" Hansol asks and Jihoon shrugs.

"I'm not the one who's gonna wear it. Are you sure?" Jihoon throws the question back and Hansol sort of feels a chill run down his spine.

He and Jihoon were on their old dumb couch as of now and their sudden talk of kinks has Hansol curling in one side of the couch as Jihoon sits on the other side. Laughing at him. 

Hansol can't really blame Jihoon, given how long he has lived. He guesses this is just one thing you have to deal with when you date a vampire. Years and years of 'experience' in stuff, in all kinds of stuff, and also the whole feeding thing. 

"Hansol, you were literally riding my dick in this exact same couch two nights ago. I don't get why this is freaking you out." Jihoon says and Hansol hits him with the pillow on the couch.

"Shut up! This is different!" Hansol says as he hits Jihoon and Jihoon grabs the pillow and sits on it.

"No, it's not. You're thinking too much about this. It's sex. If you wanna try something then we can try." Jihoon says and he pulls Hansol to him. Hansol lets himself be pulled and he whines when Jihoon pulls him flush to his chest, turning him so his back was on Jihoon's chest and Jihoon crosses his arms over Hansol, trapping him in place as Hansol is half lying down on the couch. 

"I'm serious. I mean, it's not that wild. It's a blindfold. It's not like you're asking me to choke you or something." Jihoon jokes and Hansol hits his head back on Jihoon's chest. 

"I'm not saying I'm opposed to that. I mean, we probably have to look up some stuff about that before we-"

"We're getting side tracked here." Hansol cuts him off and Jihoon laughs.

"Right. Well. Blindfold. We can try tonight." Jihoon says and Hansol pulls away and turns to face Jihoon. 

"You're taking this way too well." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs.

"We've done a lot of things that are way crazier than a fucking blindfold, Sol. I've drank from you mid sex for more than a few times now. So I say we try tonight. What do you say?" Jihoon ask. Pulling at Hansol's shirt and Hansol smiles as he lets himself be pulled into a kiss. Hansol lets his lips move along Jihoon's before pulling away for a second to say, "Okay." and then going back to kissing.

  
  
  


An hour and a half later and Hansol walks out of the shower, not bothering with clothes anymore as he wraps his towel around his waist and walks out into their bedroom. Jihoon was on his phone in their bed, already shirtless and in just his boxers as he scrolls through his phone. Hansol closes the door a little louder than necessary and it made Jihoon smile, his eyes not leaving his phone. 

"I think I like it better when you were a little bit afraid of me." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs as he makes his way to their bed.

"No, you don't." Hansol says, crawling over Jihoon and placing a leg on either side of his waist. Jihoon places his phone on the bedside table and lets hands moved up Hansol's sides as soon as he did as Jihoon sits up. 

"No, I don't. I was so scared to touch you back then." Jihoon says, his face inching closer to Hansol's and Hansol laughs.

"That wasn't my fault." Hansol says and he leans down and captures Jihoon's lips in a kiss. 

Hansol couldn't help the slight gasp he let out as Jihoon's hands gripped tighter on his sides and then he feels it loosen after a second. Jihoon had always been great at controlling his strength around him and Hansol kind of takes pride in making Jihoon lose control sometimes. 

Hansol wraps his arms around Jihoon's shoulders and Jihoon tilts his head back as he kisses him back with more enthusiasm than before. Hansol lets him and he feels Jihoon's right hand leave his skin as Jihoon's lips leaves his as he leaves a trail of kisses down his chin and on his neck. 

_ Right. _

Vampires and their thing for necks. 

Hansol has found out that vampires don't necessarily feed from the neck. Well, unless they want whoever it was they were feeding from to actually die. They have magic healing spit which could close the wound, yeah, but the neck is still very much off limits. Hansol has tried to ask before. But Jihoon has bitten him in three places. Most of the time it's his wrist. Feeding on his shoulder started when Jihoon had let out some really hot and pretty graphic description of how good Hansol taste like mid sex and Hansol had suggested he take a bite. And the one place they have done it on and will probably not do again in the near future, is on the inside of his thigh. The last one was only one time because the last time it happened, Hansol came as soon as Jihoon bit him, his whole body shuddered and then he promptly passed out. Jihoon says he healed him as soon as he could and Hansol only woke up after a minute or so. 

Obviously, Hansol has suggested they do it again and Jihoon is the one turning him down.

Hansol was brought out of his thoughts when Jihoon's fangs grazes the skin on his neck and he let out a whimper. He hears Jihoon laugh against his skin before pulling away. Hansol looks down and he sees Jihoon lifting his other hand, holding on to a sleep mask.

"You know, I looked it up, and  _ apparently _ people usually also tie their hands when they get blindfolded. Says it  _ 'enhances the experience' _ ." Jihoon says and Hansol stares him straight in the eye.

"You know, if you want to tie me up, you can just ask nicely." Hansol says and he laughs when Jihoon lifts him up in one arm and flipped him on his back on the bed. 

"Please please  _ please _ let me tie you up on our bed and let me have my way with you." Jihoon says and Hansol smiles.

"Since you asked so nicely." Hansol says and Jihoon rips the towel off of his waist and lifts his legs, hooking them on his arms as he leans down and kisses him hard. 

Hansol had always loved how Jihoon kisses. Always so assertive, and lively. Almost like he's hungry for it, like he's starved of it and Hansols the only one who can give it to him. 

Jihoon then lets go of Hansol's legs and slowly slips on the mask on Hansol's head, breaking the kiss as he leans back a bit and pulls it over Hansol's eyes. Hansol opens his eyes as Jihoon pulls away and finds that he can't. 

"I know I keep saying this is just a blindfold but use your safe word when you need it." Jihoon says and Hansol nods. Hansol then feels Jihoon shift closer and he shivers when he feels Jihoon's breath on his ears right before he nips his earlobe.

"Use your words." Jihoon says right into his ear and Hansol shudders as he breathes out an "Okay." 

Jihoon then leans back and Hansol feels a sort of weird pulsing in his stomach when he can't tell what Jihoon going to do next. Then he feels Jihoon's right on his waist and his breath hitched when he feels Jihoon lean in and kiss his neck. Jihoon has a habit of moving almost cat like. Quick and very quiet. Hansol's not sure if it's a vampire thing or a Jihoon thing but he can't even count how many times Jihoon had him startled when he suddenly speaks up somewhere beside him. But now, Jihoon's using that very differently and Hansol's not sure if he likes it or not. 

Jihoon kisses his neck from his collar bone to his jaw and made sure to suck hard enough to leave some sort of bruising for the morning that Hansol's gonna have to pretend he doesn't like. Jihoon always does this, really. But the fact that Hansol can't open his eyes and is just feeling everything Jihoon's lips is doing to his skin is turning him on so so much. So much that when Jihoon's fangs accidentally grazed his skin, he gasps and his hands gripped on Jihoon's hair as he slurs his words and only succeeded in say  _ "Yellow" _ after a couple of tries.

Jihoon was off of him in a second and he didn't know how hard he was breathing until he was trying to catch his breath.

"Woah. Hey." Jihoon whispers. He lifts the blindfold up to Hansol's forehead and Hansol blinks a few times before his eyes focuses on Jihoon looking down on him. Half worried and half... amused.

"You okay?" Jihoon asks and Hansol smiles and nods. 

"I don't remember you being that sensitive before. I don't remember you being that sensitive  _ ever _ ." Jihoon says and Hansol pushes himself up the bed and Jihoon helps him up. Jihoon adjusts Hansol's legs as he straightens out his under Hansol making the younger sit on his lap. Hansol leans forward, letting Jihoon support both of their weight as he takes a deep breath.

"Can we try that again?" Hansol asks and Jihoon frowns.

"Are you sure?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods.

"I said yellow, not red." Hansol says and Jihoon scoffs.

" _ Exactly _ . You never say yellow. You always wait the last second before you use your fucking words like the masochist that you are and i have to-" Hansol shuts him up with a kiss.

"I said yellow because it felt... different. But i like it. I love it." Hansol says and he laughs when Jihoon looks down before smiling.

"I can see that." Jihoon says and Hansol smiles back.

"Okay. Let's leave your hands untied for tonight so you can take the blindfold off whenever." Jihoon says and Hansol nods. Jihoon then pulls the blindfold down to Hansol's eyes and Hansol gulps when he closes his eyes.

The first thing Jihoon does afterwards was kiss him in the lips. And Hansol thought it won't be as different from usual since he usually closes his eyes anyways, but maybe it's just his mind registering that he can't open his eyes if wants to that made him shiver as Jihoon sucks on his lower lip. Hansol almost jumps when he feels Jihoon's hands on his thighs, moving upwards slowly, dragging across his skin as Jihoon kisses him softly. Jihoon's hands move slowly up to his waist and to his sides and Hansol moans when Jihoon's fingers passes over his nippls. Jihoon then pulls away from the kiss and moves his hands back over Hansol's chest. Hansol groans, his arms searching for Jihoon's shoulders and he grabs onto him as soon as he found them. Jihoon then holds Hansol's chest with his four fingers pressed firmly to Hansol's side as his thumbs were pressed gently on his nipples. Hansol can't help but whimper when Jihoon starts toying with them, rubbing his thumbs around and pressing softly and then gently then softly digging his nails against them. Hansol feels like cumming just from Jihoon playing with his nipples like this and he doesn't need to see to know that Jihoon's enjoying every single second of this. When Jihoon suddenly stopped and pulled one of his hands away, Hansol was about to ask him why he did when he feels Jihoons lips on his chest, sucking his nipples gently as he nips on the soft skin. Hansol shudders and grinds his hips forward, his dick pressed close to Jihoon's stomach as Jihoon sucks harder. Hansol's hand moves to Jihoon's hair and he threads his fingers in his hair before closing his fist and tugging back. 

It's another perk of dating a vampire.

If you want to actually feel powerless in sex then dating a vampire would be best for you. 

Jihoon doesn't budge no matter how hard Hansol pulls away and it seems like Jihoon took this as a sign to get even more rough as he bites his nipple softly but firmly. Hansol lets out a rather embarrassing sound as Jihoon did and he gasps when Jihoon pulls back still biting his nipple and then letting go and blowing cold air on the sensitive skin. Hansol shudders again as his hips grinds again, this time he can feel the tip of his dick dripping with precum, smearing on Jihoon's skin as he presses himself closer to him.

"You're so sensitive. You weren't even this sensitive on our first time." Jihoon says, his lips pressed softly on the middle of Hansol's chest. Hansol feels Jihoon's hands move down towards his back and he moans when Jihoon grabs his ass.

"Do you remember?" Jihoon says, his breath fanning over Hansol's neck and Hansol nods.

"You looked so innocent back then. I thought I'd break you if I so much as held you a bit harder than I should." Jihoon says and Hansol feels Jihoon kissing his shoulder as his hand moved and started dragging along his hole. 

"Can i?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods. He hears Jihoon laugh a bit before he presses a finger through his rim.

"How are you this tight?" Jihoon asks, pressing his finger into the second knuckle and Hansol whines. Everything feels all too much for him all of a sudden and Jihoon's finger feels just as good. 

"Lube." Hansol says and Jihoon pulls his finger out slowly before lifting Hansol off of him and laying him down on the bed. Jihoon positions himself back in between Hansol's spread legs as he grabs the lube. 

Hansol feels the soft sheets on his back and he can hear Jihoon fumbling around for the lube. Then he hears the drawer shut and he feels Jihoon just hovering over him. Jihoon then surprises him with a kiss as one of his hands go down his dick. 

"I can hear your heart beating so fast." Jihoon says and Hansol whines when Jihoon pours lube down his ass and lets it drip down to his hole. He shivers when he feels Jihoon's finger press up his rim and Jihoon swallows the moan he let out by kissing him as he pushes a finger in slowly. 

"Look at you. Shaking with just one finger in." Jihoon says against his lips and Hansol feels him curl his finger, making him groan. 

"More. Please. I can take it." Hansol says and Jihoon kisses his jaw. Jihoon then shushes him as he pulls his finger out and pushes it in again. Vernon hasn't felt this much from just one finger ever since his first time and he's head is too clouded to decide if he likes it or not. But then Jihoon kisses the bse of his throat as he pulls out and pushes two fingers in slowly. Vernon's legs automatically threatens to close but Jihoon uses his other hand to grab one of his legs and squeezes his thigh.

"More?" Jihoon asks. Hansol feels Jihoon's fingers move and he gasps and Jihoon angles his fingers upward, making shudder.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." Jihoon says, pressing his fingers in as deep as he could before scissoring them inside him. Hansol bites his lips to stop himself from making whatever embarrassing npise he's about to make again and Jihoon lets go his grip on his thigh and pulls Hansol's lower lip free with his thumb.

"I wanna hear how good I'm making you feel, babe." Jihoon says. Hansol then feels him lean back again but his fingers doesn't stop from moving in and out of him. Then he gasps when he feels Jihoon's lips on his nipple again. This time going straight to biting as he licks and Hasnol lets out a choked moan as he tries to pull Jihoon away. Which was of no help at all as Jihoon doesn't budge. Hansol then feels his himself edging closer when Jihoon pulls his nipple with his teeth and then lets it go right before sucking it in his mouth. Hansol feels so overwhelmed that he barely got to say any sort of warning when he feels himself closing in on his orgasm. But Jihoon knows his body as much as he does, if not more, and he pulls away from his nipple and engulfs the head of Hansol's cock with his mouth as Hansol cums. He presses his fingers in ad curls them upward as he does and Hansol shakes as he finishes in Jihoon's mouth. 

Jihoon swallows around Hansol's dick and doesn't stop there. He keeps sucking Hansol's oversensitive dick and only relents when Hansol grips his hair with two hands and begs him to stop. Jihoon pulls up and Hansol shivers when he licks the underside of his dick from the base to the tip before kissing it softly.

" _ Oh my god _ ." Hansol says, breathing heavily as Jihoon kisses the inside of his thighs.

"You still okay to go?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods as he reaches for Jihoon's head and pulls him up. Jihoon kisses him and Hansol finds it a bit of a turn on when he tastes a bit of his cum on Jihoon's lips.

"I want you to fuck me good and i want you to make it as slow as you possibly can that i'll be crying and begging for you to make me cum and then i want you to bite me as you cum inside me." Hansol says in a single breath and he hears Jihoon laugh.

"I am not kidding Lee Jihoon. I want you to  _ tire me out. _ " Hansol says and Jihoon laughs again but softly this time.

"Of course. I'll fuck you so good you won't be able to sit for days. Is that what you want princess?" Jihoon asks. Hansol smiles at the name and nods.

"Good." Jihoon says as he pulls his fingers out of Hansol's ass and Hansol hisses when he feels Jihoon pull down his boxers. The bare skin of his hips grazing Hansol's thighs is turning Hansol even more and Jihoon's dick pressed up against his is even more of a turn on.

"You know I won't really go all out, right?" Jihoon says and Hansol hits his chest.

"If you do not make me feel used i will literally break up with you." Hansol tease and Jihoon scoffs.

"You've grown too dependent on my dick, babe. So, I apologize if I call  _ bullshit _ on that." Jihoon says. Hansol can hear him shufflign a bit and Hansol huffs.

"I have enough toys to keep me satisfied." Hansol says and he feels Jihoon press the tip of his dick on his rim.

"Oh really, now?" Jihoon says, pressing into him slowly. Hansol let out a throaty whine as Jihoon take his time fucking into him and Hansol shivvers when he feels Jihoon bottom out.

"Any of your toys feel like this, princess?" Jihoon teases and Hansol shivers when he feels Jihoon's breath fanning over his lips.

"Please move." Hansol says. He can feel Jihoon's dick in him, warm and hard and if Jihoon doesn't move in the next ten seconds Hansol's gonna do it for him.

"Not until you answer. Can any of your toys make you feel like this?" Jihoon asks, pressing a gentle hand on Hansol's lower abdomen and Hansol squirms when Jihoon grinds his hips a bit.

" _ No _ . Please, no. None of them do. Just move already  _ please _ Hoonie. Fuck me, please. Make me feel good." Hansol whines and Jihoon pulls out slowly and then fucks into him in one swift push.

Hansol feels like the ait in his lungs are being punched out everytime Jihoon fucks back into him and he doesn't give a shit about whatever sounds he makes as Jihoon sets a pace and fucks him on his back relentlessly. Jihoon's hands were on his hips, a death grip on him as he fucks into Hansol as fast as Hansol can take and Hansol can already picture the bruises on his hips tomorrow. Hansol's hands were around Jihoon's shoulders the whole time, clawing on his skin as he moans his name. Jihoon's mouth was on whatever patch of skin he could reach, Hansol's chest, his neck, his shoulders. And Hansol feels electricity run down his spine when he feels Jihoon lick his neck. Hansol squirms and moans when Jihoon kept on fucking into him as he nips on his neck and Hansol feels himself closing in on his second orgasm so he pulls Jihoon away by tuggingg him off by his ears. Another non-verbal signal they've come up with after Jihoon realises that Hansol can't actually speak out his safe words sometimes. 

Jihoon pushes into him, pushing his entire dick into the base which made Hansol moan, as he leans away from Hansol's neck.

"Too much?" Jihoon asks and Hansol lets out a hoarse laugh.

" _ Yes _ ." Hansol says and he feels Jihoon kiss his jaw.

"You have no idea how hot you are right now." Jihoon says, lifting his hands from Hansol's waist and dragging his fingers over Hansol's side. Hansol whimpers at the feeling, Jihoon's fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps on his skin.

"You're squeezing me like crazy." Jihoon says, his voice sounds amused and Hansol whines when Jihoon's finger leaves his skin.

"You're loving this too much." Jihoon says and Hansol feels Jihoon's fingers run down his neck to his chest.

"  _ 'M close _ ." Hansol says and Jihoon kisses his lips. 

"Do you want me to..." Jihoon trails off and Hansol shivers when Jihoon's lips moves down and kisses his neck.

"Yes.  _ Please. _ " Hansol then tilts his head to the right and Jihoon chuckles as he kisses down to Hansol's collar bones.

"Move." Hansol whines and Jihoon's hands moves back to his waist as he pulls out completely, leaving Hansol feeling empty, right before pushing back in swiftly. Hansol let out another loud moan and Jihoon just picks up the pace and keeps fucking him fast and hard. Hansol feels himself closing in and he knows Jihoon's close too. His grip was starting to get tighter and tighter and his breathing gets louder as he slams inside Hansol. Hansol then feels Jihoon kiss his neck one last time and expects him to bite into his shoulder. So Hansol almost screamed out of pleasure when Jihoon bits the side of his neck as he cums inside him.

Hansol feels his whole body shake as he cums so hard regardless if he had just came minutes before. Hansol still can't understand exactly the hows and whys of it but Jihoon's bite always feels like liquid fire is flowing through his body. He feels this low thrumming spreading throughout his body as Jihoon sucks softly and it always leaves him pliant and warm and feeling so so good. And the blindfold on top of all of that makes him feel like he's high on the best kind of drug ever and he's not even sure what that is. His entire body feels light and sensitive and hot all at the same time and Jihoon's hands gripping his waist and neck feels so heavenly that he shudders at the slightest movements.

Hansol finally stops cumming after what felt like hours and Jihoon hums as he drinks up, his dick twitching inside Hansol and Hansol whines from how sensitive everything feels. His neck is feeling warm and cold at the same time and he shudders when Jihoon pulls away and starts licking up his neck hastily. Hansol just lies there, trying to catch his breath, as Jihoon leaves one final kiss on his neck before pulling out slowly. Hansol whines at the feeling and was surprised when one of Jihoon's hands held onto the side of his face right before he feels the elder's lips on his. Hansol kisses back as much as his spent body could and he feels Jihoon's hand go down to his thighs and onto his ass. 

" _ God. _ You're gonna end up making me lose control one day, you know?" Jihoon says and Hansol laughs softly against his lips. 

"I know." Hansol says and he hears Jihoon scoff.

"You're insatiable." Jihoon says and he pulls the blindfold off of Hansol's eyes and throws it somewhere behind him. 

Jihoon then sets Hansol's legs down and flops on his back next to Hansol on the bed. Jihoon then pulls a blanket from somewhere and throws it over Hansol's lower half.

"I thought the neck was off limits?" Hansol asks, turning to face Jihoon and Jihoon turns to face him too. His eyes were down on Hansol's neck and Hansol reaches a hand over the now closing punctures in his skin. 

"You remember Jeonghan? The one from the party a while ago?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods.

"Well, yeah. We were talking about feeding a few days ago and he told me that biting from the neck would feel better for you as long as I do it properly." Jihoon says and Hansol smiles.

"Doesn't he have a boyfriend, too? Smiley dude?" Hansol says and Jihoon nods.

"Yeah, Seokmin. He's almost as bad as you." Jihoon says and Hansol hits Jihoon's chest.

"The only reason Jeonghan even found out about the neck thing was because Seokmin was asking him to. Apparently he didn't care about the risks enough." Jihoon says, giving Hansol a pointed look.

"Sounds like anyone you know?" Jihoon asks and Hansol rolls his eyes before pushing himself up and crawling on top of Jihoon, dragging the blanket with him. He maneuver's his legs on either side of Jihoon's waist and then flops down ont top of him. Jihoon wraps his arms around his shoulder and one of his hands goes up to his hair, threading his fingers through his hair. Hansol then kisses Jihoon's lips one last time before snuggling his face under Jihoon's jaw as the elder plays with his hair.

They stayed like that for a good hour until Jihoon suggests a warm bath with a promise of ice cream and beer afterwards. Hansol nods, says he'll let the water run and change the sheets while Jihoon runs to buy the promised ice cream and beer along with a few other things they can eat at midnight. Jihoon only grumbles about Hansol using him for his vampire abilities for a while  <strike> until Hansol pulls him close and kisses his neck </strike> before putting on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants and tugging on his shoes. Hansol wraps the blanket around his waist and ties it there. He goes to their bathroom and turns on the water, three turns for the hot water and one turn for the cold, as he strips the bed of it's sheets and puts on a new one from their closet. He hears their door open and shut just as he finished and he sees Jihoon with a paper bag on each hand. He sets the bags on the table and pulls out the ice cream to keep it in the fridge for now. Jihoon then goes and starts pulling out the food from the bag when he notices Hansol by the hallway. Hansol smiles, unties the blanket from his waist, and turns to head for the bathroom. He hears Jihoon fumble with the bag for a second and then he suddenly appears behind Hansol with his hands on Hansol's waist. Hansol then turns off the water and sinks into the tub as Jihoon strips as fast as he could before going in the tub with Hansol, sitting in front of him and immediately pulling Hansol on his lap and kissing him in the mouth. 

They ended up making out until the water was barely warm anymore and they cleaned up just in time before the water turns cold. They dried off and went to their room to put some clothes on and Hansol laughs when he sees they're wearing the same shirt in different color. Jihoon then pulls him to the living room and asks him to set up some movie on his laptop as he fixes their food.

By three am, when Hansol was warm and tipsy, they've agreed that Jihoon bought too much food, not enough ice cream, and just the right amount of beer. Jihoon promises more ice cream in the morning as he cleans up their food and stores the leftovers in the fridge. Jihoon made him drink at least three glasses of water before they trudged and made their way into their room  <strike> Jihoon was actually just dragging Hansol to their room upright so the younger would think he can actually still stand </strike> and slept until noon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh  
I'm sort of not sorry about this but  
Well  
Yeah
> 
> This is the first of the kinktober 2019 series so all of you hard stand please anticipate  
(*´∇｀*)
> 
> Yell at me on twitter @punk_asswriter (｡ŏ_ŏ)


End file.
